


Shout it form the Rooftops

by swanqueenswen96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenswen96/pseuds/swanqueenswen96





	Shout it form the Rooftops

_"Regina you can do this. She needs to be told! You're the evil queen for fuck sake you don't share with anyone! Why are you still standing staring at the fucking door? Go!"_ Regina gave herself a nod of reassurance as she stormed into grannies after spying Emma in the window with beer and the Pirate. This was going to end and it was going to end now.

Regina slammed her hands down startling the pair.

"Regina… I…" Emma stuttered

"Calm down love." a startled Killian interjected.

"Shut it guy liner!" Regina snapped

"Regina what the hell is going on?" Emma looked at her in confusion.

"Shit, I can't do this." Regina muttered as she contemplated backing out.

"Do what?" Killian whispered into an awkward moment of silence, staring at the pair intrigued as to what was going on.

"I can't be your stupid little secret while you prance around with captain crunch!" Regina grew angry.

"Hey I resent that." Killan spoke up defending himself.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, or do you want me to magic that hook up your…"

"Regina! Talk to me not him" Emma cut of an enraged Regina.

"You can't have both of us Emma. It doesn't work that way! You don't get to be greedy!"

"Regina nothing's happening between…"

"I saw you Emma!" Regina began to well up

"I saw you kiss him." Emma's jaw hit the floor.

"I wanted to surprise you. I had root beer and sandwiches and apple pie, fuck, I made apple pie." Regina took a second to breath and collect herself.

"When I walked in his hands were all over you." Tears began to roll down the queen's cheeks and everyone in the dinner was staring at the trio, but Regina disregarded them all.

"You told me you loved me Emma." She muttered barley able to contain her composure.

"Regina that... that was nothing! It didn't mean anything," Emma stood and reached for Regina's hand but Regina pulled it away just as quick.

"You know what... I thought I could do this but I don't think I can." Regina turned and walked out Emma froze, still stunned from what he had just heard.

"Swan are you thick in the head? Go after her! You didn't turn me down just to end up single! go after the woman." Emma didn't move still as she was still taking in what had happened.

"GO SWAN!" Killian yelled and Emma finally jumped into action and launched her self out of Grannies after the brunet whom she saw dart down an ally from a distance.

* * *

Regain tried to hold herself together as she walked down the Street but it was too much, everything had built up inside her. Barely able to stand she took a quick turn down the nearest ally and dropped to her knees unable to catch her breath as she broke down into tears.

"Gina? Regina!" She heard a voice echoing behind her.

"Go away Swan." Regina muttered as she positioned her self against a wall with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at a stubborn Emma

"No." Emma stood still refusing to move.

"You don't get to storm in to Grannies, make a scene and then leave without hearing what I have to say!" Regina looked at her in disgust.

"What you have to say? No! You don't get to say anything! You told me to keep our relationship on a "down low"..." Regina stood and advanced on the blond

"...You said you weren't ready for your parents to know because you didn't think they were ready. When in reality you've just been keeping me quiet so you could fuck the Pirate!" Regina grew red with anger.

"Did you tell him you loved him two?" Regina snarled. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing from her queen.

"Regina He kissed me! If you'd have stuck around a little longer you'd have seen me push him away and tell him that i was already with someone! That I was already in love!" Emma pleaded to Regina.

"You'd have heard me say I'm in love with the most amazing woman and that I want the world to know, but you know I don't know if the worlds ready. If you'd have stuck around long enough you'd know that he said 'fuck the world, shout it from the roof tops.' And he's right I should! Gina I'm not greedy I don't want Killian. i want you! you know me Gina, Look me in the eyes and you'll see I'm not lying I could never lie to you. Regina I'm not about to lose you now after everything we've been through." Regina looked at her now a little calmer as Emma walked towards her gently taking her hand.

"Regina…" Emma brushed Regina's hair aside and rested her hand on her cheek "…I love you"

"Promise?" Regina whispered knowing Emma had hold the truth but still looked for reassurance. Emma smiled then looked behind Regina.

"Go around the front outside Golds." Regina looked at Emma totally confused.

"Please, Just go." Regina reluctantly left as Emma ran off behind, clambering up the fire escape onto the roof of Golds.

Stood out front Regina waited… When she saw her standing on the Edge of the roof.

"HEY STORYBROOK, ARE YOU LISTENING!" Emma yelled as Gold and Belle appeared from the inside the shop as well as half of grannies appearing, making there way down the street. "LISTEN UP STORYBROOK I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"What the hell is that girl doing on the roof of my shop?" Rumple questioned Regina who just shrugged.

"Oh my god! Emma! Get down right now!" Snow yelled as both her David and Henry appeared together.

"Listen up! I have a friend who once told me, 'if you're ever in love and the world tries to fight against you, Tell it to get fucked! Shout your love from the roof tops."

"Here, here" Killian cheered from the background.

"So that's what I'm going to do." Regina and Emma looked at each other smiling.

"TODAY I HERE BY PROMISE THAT I LOVE AND WILL LOVE REGINA MILLS FROM NOW UNTILL THE END OF TIME! Because there's no one I'd rather be with. There's no one else I want to share my life with more than her! REGINA MILL I FUCKING LOVE YOU! ALL OF YOU! EVERY LAST INCH OF YOU!... I promise!" Regina blushed and knew she was falling totally madly in love all over again.

A purple fog appeared where she stood, and before she knew it she was standing by Emma's side.

"I love you to, you idiot" Regina grinned as she grabbed hold of Emma kissing her for the first time in front of the whole town. Around them a thunderous applause kicked in. As they looked down Emma looked to her parents who smiled at her, and Henry who just looked plain embarrassed.


End file.
